Lena
: "Arm yourself well and go find Maia!" : — Lena to Rhys after freeing him from his prison cell Lena , known as Lena No Satera in the Japanese version, is a major character in the third game of the original series, Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Although she was originally supposed to be Rhys' bride in order to unite the kingdoms of Landen and Satera, she was pushed aside when Rhys fell in love with the mysterious Maia who washed ashore Landen's seaside one day. Despite all circumstances, Lena harbors no ill will toward Rhys and is the first person to help him when he is thrown into a prison cell below the city at the beginning of the game. Characteristics Appearance Lena is a petite young lady with short, shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wears a puffy green jumpsuit with a short white cape that hangs over her shoulders. On her hands are bone white gauntlets that match her boots. Although not shy personality-wise, Lena is typically depicted with her arms modestly placed in front of her chest. Personality Lena is a lively young woman that believes in supporting those whom she cares about even if they have wronged her. She does not appear to take rejection personally and will make every attempt to be civil with everyone she meets. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki expanded on Maia's character and design aspects in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. According to Ozaki, Lena is a lively, proactive girl that appears boring, but her true personality is quite the opposite. As time goes on, she becomes ever more obsessive. She is frequently seen in artwork accompanied by a rappy, known as chirper in western versions, as a result of her hobby of raising the bird-like monsters. These laidback creatures are very easy to raise in the Phantasy Star world and they have many different uses ranging from food delicacies to soap scrubs. If Rhys chooses to marry Maia, Lena's, who was formerly engaged to Rhys, marital obligations become null and void. Landen and Satera would not unite from their marriage and, because Rhys chose to abandon Landen for his new mysterious Layan bride, Rhys' father would continue his rule over the kingdom and attempt to keep relations with neighboring Satera civil. According to rumors, the mysterious man Lena ended up marrying was none other than the illegitimate older brother of Rhys, whom she met in a jail cell moments before freeing the latter. With a father that was outcasted for the sins of his own father and a mother that was rejected by her former finance, Ozaki writes that perhaps it is not unusual that their daughter turned out as aggressive as she is. Lena's unofficial character profile places her at 153 cm which translates to roughly 5' tall, and weighs 38 kg or about 83 lbs. She is 17 years old at the beginning of the game, born on the 29th day of the 11th month in the Alisa III's version of the After Wars calendar system. Her hobby is raising rappies, which are a bird-like race of creatures. She enjoys soft and fluffy things, and dislikes lecherous men. Although not further elaborated on, she is said to have a father complex. Other Appearances Phantasy Star III Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star III. Featured on the cover is Rhys and some of his descendants in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Lena finds herself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Humans